


Искупи

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Черви в ней требуют взять кого-нибудь, кого угодно; она даже видит это во сне





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satisfy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265037) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Когда Синдзи удовлетворен, когда он ведет на свидание милую девушку, невинную, нормальную, улыбающуюся в ответ на его комплименты, какое-то время он не прикасается к Сакуре. Когда это случается, черви внутри Сакуры теряют покой. В конце концов все изменится, он вновь ее возьмет, и это почти принесет облегчение.  
Но пока Сакура ждет той неизбежной секунды, когда он вновь причинит ей боль, черви в ней требуют взять взамен кого-нибудь, кого угодно; она даже видит это во сне. Синдзи прав: она перед любым раздвинет ноги, любому позволить себя использовать, если это остановит боль в ее теле. В реальности ей редко приходилось выбирать кого-то... кроме Синдзи. Во сне все иначе.  
Ей уже давно не снился Мато Кария.  
Он выглядит так, каким он был, пока черви не изменили его. Он гладит ее по голове и говорит, что любит ее, что всегда будет ее любить, говорит, ему очень жаль, что все вышло именно так, и что он не был сильнее, что он готов на все, чтобы сделать ее счастливой. Даже так он выглядит хрупким, костлявым, так что его легко повалить на спину и опуститься сверху.  
Даже сейчас Кария безоговорочно ей доверяет. Только когда она начинает возиться с его штанами, в его голосе и на лице появляется тревога.  
"Сакура, что ты делаешь?"  
В таких снах она не разговаривает. Чтобы удовлетворить ее жажду и хоть ненадолго отсрочить боль, разговаривать не требуется.  
Он не возбужден, но это проблема, которую она может решить. Он задыхается и напрягается от ее прикосновения, но его член твердеет в ее руках, а еще быстрее — когда она берет его в рот.  
"По-пожалуйста, пре-"  
Она сосет и лижет, пока он не становится достаточно возбужден, затем скидывает с себя юбку и белье. Он все равно ее не хочет, поэтому бессмысленно снимать блузку перед тем, как опуститься на него. Его просьба прекратить прерывается еще одним громким стоном.  
Несмотря на его слова, глаза его затуманены желанием. Большинство мужчин становятся такими, когда она начинает их трахать, что бы они ни говорили.  
Она с хлопком опускает бедра, забирая его глубже в свое тело. Она смотрит на него: раскрасневшееся лицо, участившееся дыхание. Никаких отличий от других снов.  
Наконец он кончает в нее.  
После этого он долго переводит дух. Она приподнимается, чувствуя, как часть его спермы стекает по бедрам.  
"...Сакура", — он прижимает ее к себя, и она чувствует, что он плачет. — "Я обещаю, я всегда буду тебя любить, что бы ни случилось. Неважно, что ты сделаешь, и что сделают с тобой. Обещаю".  
Она ничего не говорит. Это лишь еще один сон; с чего бы что-то было по-другому?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm


End file.
